Out of the abyss
by Alice Cullen's best friend x
Summary: Bella has been through abuse and heartbreak and her only friend to help her through is Leah. When she finds out Jacob was using her she tries to kill herself only to meet a cute werewolf that pulls her out of the abyss.Rated M cus i paranoid! Story better
1. Chapter 1

**Out of the Abyss**

**Basically Bella lived with her dad who abused her and killed her mother. They got sent to an adoption centre where her brother got adopted and she eventually did as well by Charlie when she was 14. She met Leah Clearwater who became her best friend and helped her through it all and was the only one that knew everything. Bella met Edward when she was 17, he left (Like in New Moon) and Bella told Leah EVERYTHING. Bella found hope in Jacob Black but she just found out he was using her. Also a week ago Leah started ignoring her. **

**Hope that explains everything xxx**

**BTW I do not own Twilight!**

Chapter 1

BPOV

I kept running. I no longer payed attention to where I was going, I ignored the voices calling out to me, I just let go and let my thoughts drift far away from Jacob Black; never to return.

It was after running for a great length of time that I took in my surroundings; I was in the forest by first beach in La Push. It was dark; probably about 10pm already. I knew that Charlie would be worried. Leah may be worried. I didn't know what was happening with her. She was my best friend who had helped me through my time of need. But then a week ago she didn't turn up at school and has been ignoring me ever since. Sometimes I see her hanging around with Sam Uley and his cult. She used to hate Sam! But right now none of that mattered. Jake, the one that I thought was pulling me out of the abyss was really just using me to get out of his own. I sunk into the ground and just lay into the ground crying. I sunk back against a tree and sobbed.

I sobbed for my dad, who was sitting at home right now probably worried sick. I cried for Leah; my best friend; and sister in a way. She had just left me and ignored me. I should have tried harder. I should have followed her and demanded an answer. Yet I did not cry for one person. Jacob Black. Never again would I shed a tear for Jacob Black.

Bringing me out of my thoughts I heard the sound of a twig snapping. Instinctively I curled u and tried to hide. But a few seconds later a man emerged from the trees and lifted me into his arms.

I screamed and thrashed around wildly trying to escape; I knew he wasn't going to hurt me but I wanted to be alone. Jacob used me; what was the point in going on?

Miraculously I managed to escape his grip and ran to the cliffs where I would see the only person I wanted to see right now; Edward. When you die your life is supposed to flash across your eyes; I knew that it would not be pleasant but it would be worth it to see the last six months of my life; when I had _him._ That would be what I saw last before I drifted away; never to be found. Not that anyone would care anyway. Except Charlie. Leah never returned my calls so she obviously couldn't care less.

Just as I was about to jump I heard a male voice.

"Stop!" It called and when I turned I realised it was the man from before. When I looked into his eyes I felt like I could see through his soul. The way he looked at me showed something I hadn't seen since _him_...love.

Before he could come any closer I dove into the dangerous waters below.

My last words were "I love you Edward. I love you Jacob. I love you Leah."

The last I love you hurt the most. She wasn't the love of my life, or my personal sun, she was my best friend. The only one that truly understood me.

As I went under I could feel the currents pulling me against the rocks; but instead of fighting I just gave up. I let it take me down below as I saw painful memories flash before m eyes. Finally as I slipped into unconsciousness I saw Edward. In a flash he was gone and I could feel myself being pulled to the surface. I looked around to see that the same man as before was holding me up to keep me from drowning. Why did he save me? He has never even met me! But maybe that was the reason. He hasn't met me. This means that he saw me as a normal human being; not the batch of fruit in a store that everyone avoided; the one that was 1/3 of the normal price due to severe damage. The batch that eventually got thrown away.

I realised then that although this person cared he wouldn't for long. I immediately began kicking again as I tried to escape his steel grasp.

"What are you doing? Calm down sweetheart I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down. Come on we need to get to shore come on. "

"NO! You need to get to shore I don't. Just let me go I want to die! Let me go down! Once you get to know me you'll be killing me yourself I promise." I gasped but he wouldn't let me go. He kept pulling me to shore no matter how much I fought and kicked and screamed.

When we got there he put me down. "Let me go you physcopath! You should have let me die! Nobody loves me anyway!" I screamed in his face and he looked hurt.

"Calm down okay. I don't know what happened to you but you need to know something. I care."

For a moment I believed it but I wasn't going to give in that easily. I slowly began crawling back to the ocean before he could react.

"Please just come back! I may not know what happened or you but I sure as hell am not going to let you kill yourself and I will feel the same way even after I get to know you!" I heard him calling me but I just carried on. There was only one voice that could make me stop.

"Bella?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

I froze and my favourite person in the world came over and pulled me into a tight hug. Leah. I knew there were questions that I would have to answer as did she. She knew that people were worried, she knew that there was a man watching us, she knew that I had just tried to kill myself and she needed to find out why. But still she knew exactly what I wanted at the moment. She just hugged me and we sobbed together.

I sobbed for my wasteland of a life; she cried that her best friend tried to kill herself; and also the fact that she had problems of her own.

My dad used to abuse my mother and me; he eventually ended up killing her, and then he was taken away from me. My brother was there too, he was all I had. We went to one of those adoption centres because I was only four and he eight years old. He got taken away four months later and I never saw him again.

I moved from foster home to foster home; nobody ever wanted to adopt me. It was either; she's too timid and won't open up to us (even though I was trying), or I wasn't fitting in at school (the other kids bullied me), or I was too aggressive (I would eventually let my feelings out through violence) or lastly I scared them. Of course I scared them; I screamed every night due to nightmares, I would never eat, I got aggressive a lot, I was scared of the entire male species and I tried to kill myself at least twice at every place I went. Leah was the only one who knew about this. The others knew that my mother was murdered by my abusive father and that I was separated from my brother whilst nobody wanted to adopt me.

When I was 14 however I did get adopted. His name is Charlie and he lives in La Push. I have lived with him ever since. He cared about me and eventually I began to get better. I made friends with a girl called Leah and we have been best friends ever since. By the time I was 17 I was mostly healed. Then I met Edward. I found out he was a vampire but I didn't care. We fell in love and I soon found that I wanted to be a vampire too; I wanted to be part of his family. I loved them all and they loved me....or so I thought. He left me. They all left me. Leah did warn me about them but I didn't listen and found myself pushing her further and further away until we were no longer speaking. When they left she took me back with open arms and I told her everything.

I transferred to La Push high school (I went to Forks before because it reminded me less of my home) there I met Jacob. Jacob made me happy. He was my everything. But then it turned out he was using me. I didn't like thinking of my past. I remembered when father first killed my mother.

I saw his eyes as he eyed me up and down and an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, I guess now that my play toy has gone I need a new one. Why don't we play dollies? You can be my little dolly!"

I remembered the pain as he tore my clothes off carelessly, and thrust into me as he held me down. I remembered his grimy hand as it made its way down my body slowly; pausing at my most private parts.

"Don't worry Bella." He told me. "You should be thanking me. This is much better than you deserve, nobody will EVER love you. You're worthless." He laughed and kicked me under the cupboard; locking the door.

Leah had a nice life. But she still had some problems that I was soon to find out went to a further extent. She met Sam Uley in high school and they fell in love. She could tell he was hiding something but didn't press the matter. He proposed to her on her birthday and she agreed happily. On her wedding day something terrible happened though. Leah and Sam didn't believe in the traditional not seeing the bride until at the church thing so they arrived together. Leah was almost finished introducing him to her family when it was time to walk down the aisle. He was about to run down the aisle to wait for her when he spotted Leah's cousin Emily. Leah and Emily were very close.

For some reason Sam suddenly exclaimed his love for Emily. He apologised but said that he looked into her eyes and realised that she was his soul mate. She felt the same way and they ran off together leaving a shocked Leah at the altar.

I was vaguely aware of Leah taking me to her house.

"Bella I need to tell you something." She said as she plopped me down on the couch at her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Ok we aren't supposed to tell anyone this but since Jared imprinted on you then I can!"

"What..."  
"Just listen. Ok he's supposed to tell you this when he thinks you're ready and shit but I don't care. I know we have bigger problems right now such as why you did what you did, but I'm your best friend; I won't pressure you. But anyways last week when I disappeared...I'm so sorry for avoiding you Bella but I had to, to protect you. You see...Sam's _cult _isn't a cult. It's a pack. Of werewolves. I'm so sorry Bella I couldn't tell you but thanks to Jared I can now."

"Wow. My best friend is a super awesome werewolf."

"I know but you know what happened with Sam right? Yeah well he's the pack alpha! Also we can hear each other's thoughts when in wolf form! It's torture! I just found out about imprinting which helps though. Imprinting is when a wolf finds their soul mate. No choice. So the love of my life was taken away from me by some freaky wolf thing. On top of that I'm the only girl. A freak among freaks."

By now she was crying. Wow this was a lot to take in. Poor Leah; we really needed each other. Wait, didn't Lee-Lee say that Jared imprinted on _me_? That doesn't matter right now though.

"Oh Lee-Lee! It must be so hard for you being the only girl! Being around Sam as well and finding out that all your problems are because of a freaky wolf thing! Then having to hear his scabby thoughts! But look at it this way Lee-Lee! The freaky wolf thing means that Sam wasn't your soul mate!"

"How is that supposed to make me feel any better?"

"Well...that means that there is somebody out there still who _is _your soul mate! That means you and me, tonight, going clubbing!"

"You're right Bell, we both need it. I know you probably have loads of questions but that doesn't matter at the moment. I know you Bella and I know you need me but I also know that you don't want pity. So I am NOT going to be gentle. I want to know now what the hell happened! I thought Jake was helping!"

"I know so did I but it turns out he was just using me. So with you gone I thought nobody cared about me!"

"Oh Bell-Bell! Honey I'm so sorry but you understand now! I always hated Jake! Look honey everybody loves you! Plus now that you know about us you're part of the family! The guys can get to know you better, now you have a whole pack of wolves looking after you! Oh and guess what! They are with you the whole way! Our number one enemy...the vampire. Everyone in the pack knows what that leech Edward did to you which makes them hate them even more! So...I called Charlie told him you're sleeping over at mine tonight. I also ordered a pizza. We'll find some totally NON-romantic movies to watch and then at like 10pm we'll go out to the hottest club around: _Eclipse."_

"That sounds amazing Lee-Lee. God this is a lot to take in though. I know I do have questions but we need to chill for tonight. Sort out our lives in the morning."

"Sounds perfect."

God that was wierd. Does the world get any stranger? What's next pixies? I felt the familiar pain in my chest when I thought about something to do with _them. _Alice's nickname was pixie.

I had a feeling that things would get better. Although after we had our little chat I could tell something was up.

"Lee what is it?"

"It's nothing Bella."

"Leah we need to talk about this now. I know when something is up with you."

"Alright well, since you've been imprinted on....which we'll talk about after our hangovers go away tomorrow! Plus I'm your best friend and all, so you're kind of like...a part of the pack now."

"Awesome that sounds great! I think I need that! But Leah what's the problem then? Do you not want me with the pack?"

"NO! NO! Of course I want you Bell-Bell! It's just that only certain people can phase you know. The direct descendants."

"Yeah..."

"Well one of those descendants just happens to be....Jacob Black."

**I know it's a really short chapter but I wanted to end it on a cliffy and it seemed like a good place to stop. Next chapter up in a couple of days! **

**Don't worry there will soon be some Jared/Bella involved but I wanted to do some Leah and Bella first of all. I love writing about them as friends!**

**Next chapter will be Leah POV and Bella will meet Jared properly near the end! **

**Ps. Jake will not be evil for long! Yay!**

**Thank you to everyone that added the story to their favourites or subscribed or something. You people motivate me and I will be sure to check out your stories! Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**LPOV  
**I held my breath as I waited for her to respond.

"So, he's part of the pack."

"No, not yet. But he will be soon. He's already started to get buff, I'd say give him at least three weeks."

"Ok." She said weakly. Poor Bella.

Just then I heard the doorbell ring. Pizza's here!

I opened the door and found...Mike Newton!

"Hi pizza delivery" He said nervously as he eyed my muscles. Cool, this gut is scared of _me._ He must be a wimp, I may be a werewolf but I'm still a girl. Just a girl that could rip his head off!

I took the pizza inside and we spent the night watching movies about sisterhood. At half past nine we decided it was time to get ready for the club.

"Oh Lee-Lee I have nothing to wear!"

"Don't worry Bella I have stuff you can borrow!"

"I'm scared."

"You should be."

I spent the next ½ hour playing Bella Barbie until we were both ready!

Bella was wearing a short black dress that poofed at the bottom slightly and had a sparkly top half. The dress went down just above her knew revealing her long legs. She wore big hoop earrings and a scarf as accessories. She has her hair straightened and she looked stunning. **(Pictures on my profile)**

I was wearing a black dress with golden streaks down the front that went to my knees and tightened to my skin. I wore translucent black tights and short heeled boots. My hair was curled and I wore a French style hat to top it off. **(Pictures on my profile)**

When we got to the club we got a lot of looks. This could be fun...

We danced around for a while getting quite drunk and having fun. Luckily, we didn't spend a penny on drinks; guys will spend any amount of money to get some. That was the fun part though, we were teasing them, but they would get nothing from us!

It was amazing! It really took our minds off everything!

"I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM!" I yelled over Kesha.

"OK!" She screamed back at me. I snaked my way through the crowd until I reached the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Wow we would have hangovers tomorrow!

BPOV  
I was dancing around feeling kind of lonely after Leah left. Ah well, she'd be back soon!

I partied on, without a care in the world. Suddenly a large group of men made their way towards me.

"Hey baby." The tall one said. "How 'bout you and me get out of here and go back to mine. Then afterwards my friends can have a turn!"

"No thank you." I said calmly, and turned to walk away.

Suddenly they grabbed my arms and pulled me outside.

"Let me go!" I screamed but they wouldn't let loose.

Luckily, or unluckily (I was still kind of against that gang) Sam's cult...well pack of wolves...came to my rescue.

"Let her go!" The cute one that I saw before said and punched him in the nose. This must be Jared, I blushed.

The four men began to back away.

"What ab-b-bout Lee-Lee?" My words were still slurred making it quite obvious that I was drunk.

"Guys, you go get Leah and take her home. Jared, take Bella to yours."

What no! I didn't want to go home! Not without Leah anyway!

But all my worries were forgotten when this god picked me up bridal style and carried me away in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV (Jared)

I was on patrol with the guys thinking about Bella, as usual.

_Dude seriously, you're giving me a headache! Just go shag some girl that looks like her-Paul_

_No! I love Bella and I _need_ to see her-Jared_

_Relax man, I'm sure Leah's convincing her to let you in-Embry_

_Yeah, but you won't be getting any for a loooong time-Paul_

_I don't care. As long as I can be with her and she's happy-Jared_

_Looks like Jared's going soft on us-Quil_

_Stop it now-Sam_

Then I caught the scent. The scent of my sweet, beautiful Bella. I focused on the scents surrounding her.

I could smell for men, they smelt of alcohol

"Let me go!" I heard her scream and that was it. I pushed my legs as fast as they would go, desperate to help her. Nobody would _ever_ hurt my Bella again.

_Jared they're human. Everybody phase to deal with these freaks-Sam_

I heard a chorus of ok's and soon we were in human form walking towards where Bella was standing in the grip of 4 large men.

"Let her go." I said sternly and growled. As if on cue the guys came to flank me and the men; realising the danger backed away.

"Not worth it." I heard the largest one mumble. I wanted to rip his head off there and then. She _is _worth it. But Bella was more important than anything right now.

"What ab-b-bout Lee-Lee?" She whispered tiredly, he words were slurred; she was drunk. I growled under my breath. I knew Leah was irresponsible and that her and Bella did need each other, but did she have to get the both drunk?

"Guys, you go get Leah and take her home. Jared, take Bella to yours."

My heart nearly stopped. I was to take Bella to my house. Bella is going to be in my house! I silently thanked Sam for giving me this opportunity. He wanted Bella to go to mine so I would get a chance to get to know her better. But what will I say in the morning, when she will be wondering why I didn't just take her back to Leah's?

I swooped her into my arms bridal style and carried her off to my house.

By the time we got to my house she was already asleep. We were alone; my parents are hardly ever in; always on business trips. I put her down on the couch and went to get some blankets. I covered her up unsure of what to do next.

I wasn't tired; so I settled for sitting down next to her and watching TV.

About half way through she woke up. She scooted closer to me and put her head in my lap before dozing off again.

That night I dreamt of the beautiful angel sleeping in my arms.

Well until about midnight when she began thrashing around and screaming that is.

I didn't know what to do, after a mental debate with myself I decided the best thing to do would be to wake her up.

"Bella? Bella wake up!" I was beginning to get nervous, but to my relief her eyelids fluttered open, revealing her beautiful chocolate eyes, stained with tears.

"Bella honey you're ok, you're ok." I said as I rocked her in my arms.

"Sorry." She mumbled into my chest.

"Shh Bella its ok. It's not your fault I'm here. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, ok. Here goes."

She took a deep breath before beginning her story.

**Ok that's the next chapter up. I am trying to update often but I have other stories which I'm writing right now so just be patient!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Um..." I said, having a mental argument with myself on whether to reveal that I know what they are. In the end I decided to just go for it. If he wanted to hear my story, he wouldn't tell on Leah...would he?

So I told him everything. Right from when my dad started drinking to when he got there with the guys.

He just stared at me in pure shock and...Hurt? Not like hurt, or pity, it was like he was ripping apart from my pain. Didn't Leah say that he imprinted on me or something? Maybe that had something to do with it...

I suddenly remembered that I had to protect Leah. That sounded wierd; _me _needing to protect _Leah!_

"Oh, um Jared?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, Baby?"

I blushed...he called me baby! I think he realised what he said because he looked down and blushed. His blush was so cute! Wait, what? I just said a GUY was cute!!!!! A stranger as well!

"Can you please not tell the rest of the pack? That Leah told me, I mean."

"Ok." He said unsurely. He _better_ not tell them!

The one thing I didn't tell him was that I know about the imprint. I knew it would lead to awkwardness and disappointment.

He would feel disappointed that I wasn't ready for a relationship yet.

I would feel disappointed because once he realised that he would have to wait, he'd give up on me.

Everyone always did.

I didn't know much about the imprint anyway, just that it's when a wolf finds their soul mate. That sounds nice. Could it be true that Jared is my soul mate? Would that mean that he'd stay? That he _cares _about me?

"I'm sorry for waking you." I mumbled.

"It's ok. As long as you're ok." He grinned at me and I smiled. Unlike everyone else, when he looked at me his eyes held love, not pity. What was I saying?

I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, and I think he felt the same way, because he said:

"So, I know a lot about your _past, _but now I want to know about your present. About your likes and dislikes." It was then that I noticed I was still in his arms; ah, well, I like it here!

???

"Ok, but after that I get to ask about _you._" I said in a firm tone of voice. He raised his hands in surrender making me giggle.

"Whatever you say boss! Ok......What is your favourite.......colour?"

"Brown." I blurted out. Before tonight it was blue, but then I saw his eyes. I blushed.

"Mine too!" He exclaimed happily. "Chocolate brown." He murmured looking down. Everyone always says that my eyes are chocolate brown....is it possible that, that is the reason his favourite colour is chocolate brown? NO! I though, quickly blocking out all thoughts of hope.

"Do you have a lucky number?"

"14" I said. I had my reasons.

"And you?" I asked truly curious.

"4." He said and laughed. "It's because...never mind." He said looking down.

"What?" I said, as a genuine smile crept across my face...wow. I knew that look; he was embarrassed.

"Ok fine. But don't tell anyone because they'll just laugh. On my 4th birthday was when I got a HUGE chocolate cake. Ok? That's the only reason, I always remember that birthday. Just because I got cake!"

"Aww!" I said teasing him. "I think it's cute!"

He laughed. "Why is yours 14?"

"Oh that's easy." I said.

"I was 14 when I met Leah."

**Aww! Jared likes cake! I know that's really, really short but I thought it was nice to end it there. Isn't that sweet! It's because she met Leah then!!!!!!**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**x Previously x**_

"_Why is 14 yours?"_

"_Oh that's easy." I said._

"_I was 14 when I met Leah."_

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV  
**I can't believe I told him that. I know it's not that big of a deal, but most people think it's strange. So I don't tell anyone. But the truth is, meeting Leah was the best thing that ever happened to me! I had a feeling a new person would be overtaking her in the ranks though!

"I know it's sad, and wierd. But, Leah is the best thing that has ever happened to me and if you don't like that then you can go fuck yourself!"

As soon as I said it I felt bad. Now he would hate me for sure. The tears began to well up in my eyes. I was pathetic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

He cut me off.

"Shh, its ok baby I understand. And I don't think it's wierd at all. I actually think that's really special. From what I've seen you guys are like sisters. Oh god, I'm turning into a girl now!" I giggled and he gave me that breathtaking smile.

"Jared?" I asked cautiously, not sure I really wanted to ask, in case he noticed our position or made me go home.

JPOV 

She asked me the one question I was dreading she would ask.

"Why am I here?"

I stiffened. "Um, well the thing is you see, my house is closer than yours or Leah's, and you looked really tired so Sam told me to take you back here."

"Oh." She seemed disappointed with that answer. Did my angel want the reason to be that I wanted to spend time with her? This was true, but if I told her she might think I'm some kind of weirdo.

"I mean, I'm really glad you came here though, because I got to know you better."

Her frown turned into a breathtaking smile. I was so happy. I couldn't believe what had happened to her though. I wanted to kill her father, I wanted to kill all of those foster parents that rejected her, and I wanted to find her brother.

Then an idea hit me. It would allow me to spend more time with her, and it would make her happy.

"Hey, Bella?" I asked looking down at her beautiful heart shaped face, even if it was stained with tears.

She looked up at me waiting for me to continue.

"Do you think..." I said hesitantly, worried that she would get really sad and run off or something. I quickly composed my face, I had a feeling that she was tired of looks of pity, and people being cautious around her, like she could break down any minute.

But she could. But she wouldn't. She was stronger than this and I would help her. I decided to just get it over with and my words came out in a rush.

"?Together?It'." **(Do you think that we could research and stuff and find your brother? Together? It's just I know you miss him and it would make you really happy.)**

I held my breath as I waited for her to reply. Suddenly she burst into tears. Oh wait a go Jared, you made her cry!

"You would do that for me?" She whispered and then I realised she wasn't sad crying. She was _happy _crying!

I would never understand girls. I mean, if Embry said he'd help _me_ find a long lost brother, (except I don't have one!) I would be like:

"Thanks man that means a lot." And then we would fist pound or something and get to work. Not start crying! Well, Quil might!

**Oh yeah in this story the order they phase is different, so far it is (In order of when they phased):**

**Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah.**

**Back to the story...**

"Of course I would do that for you Bella! When do you want to start?"

"Now?" She said unsurely.

"Sure, ok!"

"Let's go to my room where my laptop is." I said as I led her up the stairs. I swear I sounded a lot more confident than I actually was. My angel was going into my room. I ran ahead of her and quickly began to tidy up a little. I hadn't noticed her walk in the room and blushed...Yes I blushed!...when I noticed her giggling.

Oh well, I guess it was a good thing that she knows I care about what she thinks of my room!

I walked in and pulled out a chair for her, while I sat on a bean bag.

"Ok." I said. I knew quite a bit about computers, so I knew what to do."

"What is your last name?"

"Meraz."

Hmm. Same as Paul. Paul moved here with his adoptive parents only a few months ago. I wonder if...not that's impossible. It would just be wierd. Surely they would have met, right? Mind you, I had never met her and she's been here for 3 years.

"Ok, what is your brother's name? We can search for him."

She shuffled her feet. "Um, I don't know." She said in a small voice. My poor baby, I just wanted to hold her and never let go.

My eyes widened in shock.

"You don't know?"

"Well, you know what my father...did. (I growled.) Well yeah, he started ever since I was born, and I think he was hurting my mother before then as well, so um he didn't tell me his name. Mom tried to, but he somehow managed to hear her when she started to tell us each other's names and slapped her. We tried to tell each other ourselves, but he wouldn't let us either. He always called me bitch or whore, and my brother was just called cunt. He didn't really hurt my brother. Just made him watch what he did to me, and of course my mom before she died."

She was in tears by now. I ran over and hugged her, letting her sob into my chest.

"Shh, baby its ok now. It's ok." I decided to take her mind off of things.

"Don't worry baby, we'll just research your family tree!"

She nodded and I searched. The results were shocking:

**Marez family tree**

Linda Kirby George Marez

Liam Marez

James Marez

Eleanor Marez Daniel Marez

Joshua Marez-(Betrothed) Anne Boleyn

Isabella Marez Paul Marez

**Ok I know I probably did the family tree all wrong but it was confusing! Basically what it says is that George Marez married Linda Kirby, and they had a kid called Liam Marez. He had a kid called James Marez, and he had two children; Eleanor and Daniel Marez, Eleanor got married to some guy meaning she was no longer a Marez, but Daniel had a child called Joshua, who married Anne Boleyn, and together they had to children:**

**Isabella Marie Marez**

**And**

**Paul James Marez**

**Hope that helps!**

**Dun dun dun... **


	8. Chapter 8: PAULLYYY!

**JPOV (JARED)**

"What?" Bella said, her face falling. "Can we not find him? Has something happened to him? Oh god no, please doesn't say my brother is dead." By now she was in tears.

"Shh, no it's ok." I said wiping away her tears.

"Bella, we can find him. I was just shocked. Bella, your brother is called Paul Meraz; he lives here on the rez. He's actually one of the um...pack."

Her eyes widened. "For fuck's sake!" She said annoyed. It wasn't scary though. More like a little kitten trying to be scary. Aww...

"What? Baby what's wrong? He's ok..." She cut me off.

"Is _everyone_ supernatural but me? Seriously, the Cullen's were vampires; Leah and you are werewolves...and now so is my brother! God, I feel so...so..._human!"_ I had to laugh at that.

"Aww its ok honey. I like you just the way you are." She blushed that beautiful blush of hers.

"So, can I meet Paul? I mean, see him again. It's been a while."

"Sure hun come on."

We walked to Paul's house and I knocked on the door absentmindedly. I still hadn't gotton over the shock that _Paul _was Bella's brother!

Bella on the other hand, was bouncing up and down!

"I must warn you, you might not recognise him. He's grown."

"Chill. I'll always be able to recognise my big brother even if he has turned into a huge muscled walks around half naked guy. I hope he recognises me..." She trailed off just ass Paul answered the door, and she hid behind me, grinning from ear to ear.

I wonder if Paul will recognise her. He didn't see her earlier when we went to the club, Sam told him to carry on patrolling for vampires.

"What do you want Jared." Paul said sighing. I opened my mouth to speak but was stopped when Bella jumped into his arms yelling:

"PAUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ahh!" He screamed as he gently lifted her down and looked up at me confused.

Bella looked hilarious; she kept jumping up and down trying to reach our height. Like a small child trying to get noticed; except she was the love of my life.

Paul looked down and his eyes widened.

"Sis?" He whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"PAULLY!!! Jared said your called Paul. I'm Bella." She said as she was spun around. I couldn't help feeling like a third wheel so I waved and walked off.

**PPOV  
**

I was on the couch eating cold pizza. Seriously I need to learn to cook. My sister...no. I couldn't think of my sister. I had to watch for four years as she and my mother got abused by my father; my mother eventually died. I always wondered what happened to her, I got taken from the adoption home quickly, but they didn't want her. Whenever I tried to contact the place she was seen last; she had always moved on to another home already.

**(BTW I know that it's wierd that he's just seeing her again considering she moved in with Charlie when she was 14. But just yeah.)**

I sighed. After an hour of just chilling and watching TV I had forgotten my earlier thoughts. Not that I would ever forget about her. I didn't even know her name. I was just about to put on Scary Movie 4 when there was a knock on the door.

I opened it to reveal a nervous looking Jared.

"What do you want Jared." I said, annoyed that he had ruined my movie day. Jar' was my best homey **(Lol...I didn't want Paul to say friend 'cause it's too girly. So homey it is!) **but I wanted to chill today.

Jared opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when a blur of brown hair and pale skin jumped on me. Ok... I was used to girls jumping on me but this was kind of wierd.

"PAULLLLLLL!!!!!" She screamed. I gently lifted her down and looked questionably at Jar'.

I could see her jumping up trying to get our attention so I looked down at her.

I swear my heart stopped. I knew that face. My nameless sister. I hugged her tight and never wanted to let go. I had so many questions for her, but mostly I was just happy to have my sister back.

"PAULLLLLLLLYYYY!! Jared told me your names Paul, hi I'm Bella!" She said happily, her voice full of excitement as the tears ran down both of our cheeks.

Wait a minute. Bella. That was the girl Jared imprinted on!!! Jared imprinted on my fucking sister!!!

I saw him wave and walk away and I gave him a look that said:

We'll talk about this later.

Then it hit me. That night when Leah phased and she thought about Bella. All of the things that had happened to her. I felt horrible for not being able to protect her. I just wanted to rip everyone that hurt her heads off.

I sat her down on the couch.

"So Bella, I missed you so much. What've you been up to through the years?" I said, knowing I couldn't tell her I knew everything, or she'd want to know how.

"Oh I think you know Paul."

"What?" I asked stunned.

"I have something to tell you."

"Ok..."

"I know that you're a werewolf."

**Dun dun dun. Slight cliffy there. Soz quite a short one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally next chapter but I had some shit going on. Ex Best Friend lying about cancer making everyone think she was gonna die! That is just low. Anyways, I nearly gave up but decided against it so here we go...**

**PPOV**

"_I know you're a werewolf."_

"What? How? Who?"

"Ok well you must have saw through somebody's mind me about to jump off the cliff right?"

"Yes." I growled.

"Yeah anyway, Leah and I went back to her house and she told me anything."

I growled again. Leah I will kill you!"

She must have seen my expression because she quickly rambled on.

"No Paul please! I was upset and I thought she didn't want to be my friend either and then I was going to do it again and she had to let me know just how loved I was and why she did it and it doesn't matter anyway because Jared imprinted on me so I would find out soon enough anyway."

I sighed. Fine.

"Does Jared know you know?"

"Yes, apart from the imprint. I want him to tell me."

"Ok. Well I already know what you've been up to, so why don't I tell you what happened to me?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Ok, well I got adopted soon by a really nice guy Mr Marks and his wife and I lived with them for a while, nothing traumatic like you."

I paused, as tears spilled over my eyes. WTF? Paul Meraz _never _cries...unless it's about Bella apparently.

She can make me achieve so much; emotionally and physically.

"Bella I just want you to know that it was _torture _to just sit there and watch what he did to you every single day. It killed me. I wish I had done something. Bella I really, really tried. I should have tried harder. I just...i'm just so sorry Bella."

Bella was crying as well now and I instantly felt bad for making her cry. I am such a failure to my sister.

"Paul listen to me." She said, tilting my face so I had to look at her.

"There is nothing that you could have done. He was too strong. We were both so young. Paul...the only reason I managed to go on was you. You would always make me feel better, make me smile. When they took you away my heart was tearing into pieces."

I let out a whine.

"But Paul, even when you weren't there-you were. In my heart. Paul through all those years and all those different families, through the chaos and pain, you are the only thing that kept me going."

"But it wasn't enough." I whispered. "You still tried."

"Paul, you managed to keep my going through all those years, but with everything happening it was just too much. Jacob...he said some things."

I began shaking. I knew he used her and for that I planned to kill him, but the way she said it, he obviously said something painful.

I grabbed her hand silently giving her my support.

"Leah only knows this- I guess she managed to keep that bit quiet. Well um, when I found out I confronted him. I was crying and stuff-you know me. Well anyway I was really sad and everything and started screaming at him.

He got mad, I guess, and he said some things...

_*Flashback*_

"_Ja-Jacob how could you do this? I thought you loved me!"_

"_Oh please! Get a grip! I never loved you! __**Nobody **__loves you! You worthless piece of shit!"_

"_Tha-that's not true! My brother loves me!"_

"_Oh really? Then tell me-where is he now? If he really loves you why hasn't he came and found you already? He doesn't love you."_

_*End Flashback*_

I held her when she cried. Somehow her embrace managed to calm me down. I smiled a smile full of pride. She had such an effect on people.

"Bella I'm sorry. I tried to find you, but I couldn't. I managed to find somewhere a few years back, but when I got there you had already been moved. I can't believe you were right here the whole time. I guess because we're meant to stay away from humans as much as possible-unless they're imprints-I never saw you."

She smiled that smile I loved so much.

"So Pauly, I want to know the rest about you. Enough of the depressing stuff. I am a new Bella. I'm ready to let go of the dark aspects of my past and hold onto the good-i.e. you."

I grinned at her; I can't believe that she is just moving on. She always was strong. An idea filled my mind briefly and I imagined her moving in with me. I'd have my little sister back for good.

"I'm so proud of you lil' B." I used her nickname from her childhood. It would always cheer her up-that and hearing the stories of our tribe. Ironic, much? Our parents were Quileute but our father made us move. I was so happy when I got adopted right back into the tribe.

"Well, anyway I lived with Mr and Mrs Marks and went to the school. I went to La Push High and my best friend became Jared. We'd hang out together and tell each other everything and stuff, you know, but we of course had other friends to. We'd sometimes hang out with Quil and Embry and _Jake_...who I haven't liked for ages now anyway, he's a complete prick and now he just went straight to the top of my kill list because of what he did to you.

Anyway, I got quite good grades, even though most people just think I'm some skirt chaser I am smart too, I've had a few girlfriends but nothing serious, and despite what people say about my skirt chasing, I do treat my women with respect. I did everything I could to be the complete opposite of our father.

When I was 16 Sam started avoiding everyone and thought he was all high and mighty and the elders loved him too. He called himself a "Protector". Everyone hated him but the elders but then me and Jared phased and we knew and all. Basically it's nothing like the movies. Exactly like the legends. The cold ones to...though you already know that.

But anyway, then we became known as "Sam's Gang". Sam is the alpha of our pack. Soon Embry joined and so did Quil, you know, life was pretty easy, I missed you everyday though.

Anyway, when I was 18 I moved out and got my own house and after that it was pretty boring. Leah phased last week and now I'm a 22 year old werewolf who just got his sister back!"

"Your life is so cool."

"Huh?" Now I was confused. Cool?

"Dude! My brother is a werewolf. A _werewolf! _You know I always have like wolves. Are you hungry?"

"You can cook?" She rolled her eyes and I just smiled at her. She was looking after me. Never saw that one coming. Oh well, I would repay her by protecting her from all the dangers of vampires...

And horny teenage werewolves."

**I wanted to show how much Paul loves Bella. I luv anyone that has stuck with this story and I added another 1 as well because it took me so long!**

**Aufwiedersehen! **


	10. Chapter 10

***Sniff Sniff* I do not own Twilight...at least not until I steal it *Evil Laugh*.**

***In Prison* I tried to steal Twilight and failed *Sniff Sniff***

***Free* Muhahahah! Phil bailed me out!**

***Bats eyelashes* Yes officer I promise to never do it ever again.**

***In Prison...again* I tried again!**

***In Stephanie Meyers house* I escaped! Muhahahah! **

***In the electric chair* Oh shit. **

_**Let's take a peek inside Jared's mind (He may know how to steal Twilight)**_

**JAREDPOV  
**

I knew Paul was pissed that I imprinted on his sister but if it wasn't for me she never would have found him in the first place! I was still getting over the shock of it.

So here I was, nothing to do without Bella, not really knowing where I was going when I realised. I stopped outside the park. Right where Jacob Black was with a load of hard asses and girls.

Istalked up to him.

I could tell I intimidated him but he stood his ground.

"What do you want _Mahan?_ He spat my name out like it was a disease. I caught it off him.

"You fucked with Bella."

"So?" He said confusion written on his face, and also daring, but if his frantic heartbeat had anything to do with it he was scared shitless.

"Fuck with Bella, fuck with the whole "gang"." I said putting air quotations around the gang so he didn't think I was admitting to being a gang member.

"What makes her so special huh? I mean I know she's good in bed and all but..."

And that was it. I saw red. I punched him square in the nose breaking it. As he rolled on the floor in pain I began to kick him, probably needs to be hospitalised.

It was like I was in frenzy. I didn't even notice when Bella walked in the park with Leah.

I kept tearing and beating until he was near dead.

But then I heard the one thing that made me stop.

Bella.

"STOP!" She yelled. Of course I had to obey, she's my imprint. But that isn't why I immediately dropped Black and turned to face her.

She screamed it so loud everyone looked. The sound was pained, broken. I smelled the tears pouring from her cheeks before I saw them. I felt her fear.

She was afraid. I had to comfort my mate. I took one step forward and she took one back.

I quickened my pace as I walked towards her but what she did next made me howl in pain.

She locked eyes with me.

They were full of fear.

She turned.

She ran.

Away from me.

She was scared.

She was terrified.

Of me.

My imprint was terrified of me.

What had I done?

**I know that was short so I decided to add another one as well. I just felt like leaving it there.**


	11. Chapter 11

**JAREDPOV  
**

For the next week Bella's doors were always locked and her blinds were always shut. Charlie always answered the phone and hung up as soon as he knew it was me. The whole pack hated me-especially Paul.

They were glad I gave Jacob what he deserved, but they were mad at me for scaring Bella. The only person who sort of understood was Leah.

I always waited outside Bella's house-I don't care if it seems stalkerish! Just then Leah came out of Bella's house.

"Jared, you look like crap."

"I don't care." And I didn't. My heart was breaking. I just had to go and hurt her more; after all she's been through.

"Jared I'm going to try and talk some sense in her. I get that you wanted revenge and all and you were just protecting her. But that was sort of scary. You were like a monster."

She whispered the last part.

"It was the wolf in me. Protecting my mate." Stupid, stupid wolf.

I know. Wait here. I'll try to talk to her.

I couldn't hear voices; Leah must have taken her upstairs. A few minutes later Leah came out; her face void of emotion.

Before I had chance to ask her how it went she was in her car and driving off. After ½ hour there was still nothing. I sighed. I guess it was pointless.

I was just about to get up when I heard movement.

Then, my miracle occurred. Her small, beautiful, delicate, there are so many words; hand snaked through the letter box. Wow, mine would never fit.

I instantly grabbed it in both of mine, needing the contact. She didn't move away, I'm guessing Leah can work magic.

I knew this was my chance and I instantly took it.

"Look, Bella I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to scare you. The wolf inside of me just told me to attack. What he did, what he said, was horrible. I hate to see you hurt and I just want to protect you from the world. I'm so sorry if I scared you and I assure you I am generally not a violent person. He just set off a rage inside me. If it was anyone else I would have just scolded him. But you see Bella, it wasn't anyone else...it was you. It _is _you. You are so perfect and kind and sweet in every way possible and nobody should ever hurt you. From the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew. You are special. I...i'm in love with you Bella."

I held my breath as I nervously awaited her reply.

Would she forgive me? Oh god, did I say it too soon?

Half a second later her hand went back through the letterbox.

My heart shattered. It was too soon. She was in pain and I just had to say that? She is never going to forgive me. She shouldn't. I don't deserve it. I'm a monster.

Then I heard it. Her front door locks being unbolted. Then it opened to reveal a crying Bella, a beautiful Bella, who looked like crap let's face it. My heart mended again.

She held out her arms and I instantly walked in and pulled her into my arms where she belongs.

I plonked down on the couch and pulled her on my lap whilst whispering into her shiny hair.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Over and over again.

Then she did the thing that I was least expecting her to do.

She kissed me.

**Another short one but I am really tired so you'll just have to wait. I'm on the half term holidays so I can update more...yay.**

**If I had a boyf to give me a speech like that one I would rip his clothes off there and then! Well, only if I was like at least 14 then...so next year. That's when my big brother lost his V card.**

**Probably won't though because it has to be special. Don't care if that sounds sappy. Well, It may not be special,**

**It depends if u think doing it with some random guy because I am totally pissed at a party that I'm having in the summer special. Nah Gillian will stay sober to keep us all in line.**


	12. Chapter 12: I replaced it

Just want to say thank you to everyone that told me I accidently put chapter 10 and 11 as the same.

Sorry that may have been confusing because I put chapter 10 and 11 as chapter 11.

So now I replaced chapter 10 with what it was SUPPOSED to be.

So now you can see why Bella was scared of Jared.

Ok luv u all-

Alice Cullens Best Friend x


	13. Chapter 13: Ideas?

People I need your help. I am doing ok with 'Bella Swan the shewolf' and 'She stalks the night' but I have writers block for Out of the Abyss and Jacobs little sister.

So if anyone has any ideas please tell me.


	14. Plz dont h8 me,plz read,adopt this story

_**Dear people please don't hate me!**_

_**I apologise to those of you who like my story and have it on alert and things, but I have decided to give up on this one.**_

_**For these reasons:**_

_**It is basically the same as my other stories!**_

_**1.A) Because of this, it is boring to write.**_

_**1.B) When I read my chapter I feel like I am reading exactly the same and sometimes get my stories mixed up.**_

_**1.C) I have no ideas for new chapters that are different. And I can't just use everyone elses ideas all the time!**_

_**1.D) It is completely pointless having the same stuff written again and again! **_

_**I mean, in all of them Bella has a tough past. In all of them, Bella get's imprinted on. In all of them (except for one) Bella's a wolf.**_

_**Whenever I try to come up with stuff it's the same for all of them!**_

_**I am giving up on 'Out of the Abyss' and 'Jacob's little sister' but keeping 'Bella Swan the shewolf' (I love that one and can use the ideas for that one) and 'She stalks the night' (completely different!)**_

_**Anyway, so when I write another story it will be completely different!**_

_**Adopt**_

_**If anyone wants to adopt the story I want to be fair.**_

_**If you want to adopt either one of the stories send me a message telling me which one you want to adopt, or both.**_

_**Then include what you're next chapter of the story would be.**_

_**I will add another chapter to both stories saying who gets the story.**_

_**Nobody else can enter after next Wednesday-so you have a week.**_

_**Luv you all and please don't send me angry messages because of this x**_

_**P.S. Now I don't have the problem of trying to think of new material for these I will update much quicker on my others x**_


	15. Chapter 15: adopted finally :D

Ok people it has been a wile but now somebody wants to adopt it so the story goes to

...

...

...

...

CowGirl32195


End file.
